Reglas Para Salir Con Mi Hermana
by AeternaNive
Summary: ¿Piensan que Gou es bonita, amable y además divertida? Si quieren una cita con esta pelirroja (o quieren saber sobre su chico ideal), entonces tal vez quieran leer esto: traído a ustedes por el mismísimo Rin Matsuoka, un manual de reglas para salir con su hermanita.
1. Regla 1 No puedes

¡Hola, sexys lectores! Hoy vengo con un nuevo FF de Free!. Sí señor, y éste también va a tener un par de capítulos si es que resulta bien. Tenía bastante tiempo con la idea en mente y me tardé lo que parece media vida nada más para hacer el primer capi (con el que de todas formas no quedé completamente conforme) porque me da cosita manejar mal el papel de estos chicos, pero finalmente, víctima del cansancio y la medicina (?), me he decidido a subirlo.

Esta historia en particular va dedicada a Sandy, que es como 80% responsable de ella junto con su maravilloso rol de Rin.

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Free! pertenecen a Koji Oji, su creador._

Sin más que decir por el momento, espero que disfruten la lectura.

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Regla #1. NO PUEDES.**

_Cuando eran niños, los hermanos Matsuoka pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. A pesar de que él iba un año más arriba y de que tenían otras actividades separadas (como la natación para él y la danza para ella), siempre encontraban la forma de estar uno cerca del otro; correteaban, sonreían mientas se contaban secretos infantiles, solapaban las travesuras del otro e, incluso, dormían juntos de vez en cuando. _

_Con su corta edad, Rin ya sentía una gran responsabilidad como hermano mayor que lo impulsaba a proteger a su frágil y dulce hermanita. Recordaba a este chico, era profesor de expresión artística en la escuela donde estudiaban, tenía los ojos castaños y una sonrisa radiante. El primer amor de Gou. El jodido primer amor de Gou. Por supuesto, la pelirrojita se paseaba con el profesor de aquí allá, ofreciéndose a ayudarle con sus cosas, y luego él sonreía y los ojos de su hermana se iluminaban como estrellas. ¡¿Cómo hacía eso?! En aquel momento de su vida, Rin estaba convencido de que el hombre era una especie de brujo y que tenía hechizada a su hermana para que lo adorara de la manera en que lo hacía._

_Una tarde, el preocupado e inocente hermano mayor se acercó a su padre, que regresaba de un viaje de pesca y se dedicaba a descansar en el patio trasero. "¿Qué pasa con Gou?" inquirió, frunciendo un poco el ceño y luego, con una serie de ademanes e imitaciones bastante enternecedoras, le contó todo… no era que él no lo supiera ya, su hija menor vivía hablando de su amor platónico incluso en casa, pero ver a Rin así le arrancó una sonrisa de esas que sólo los padres pueden mostrar. Lo sentó en su regazo y le contó sobre el amor y sus extraños efectos; al principio no parecía tan malo, sus padres estaban enamorados y se veían felices… hasta que el profesor decidió tomar un cambio de escuela y la pelirrojita se pasó un día entero con los ojos cristalinos por el llanto. Aquella tarde volvió al jardín, al acogedor regazo de su padre para que le contara cómo algunas veces el amor también puede poner triste a alguien: "cuida de Gou," había dicho, seguido de otras cosas que ya no recordaba._

_Bueno… eso había sido cuando todavía podía hablar con su padre con la certeza de que él respondería. Luego, conforme crecieron, Gou se volvió menos llorona, se olvidó del incidente con su profesor, y Rin se dio cuenta de que había sido sólo un amor infantil sin sentido, aunque nunca olvidó por completo las palabras de su viejo._

Resopló otra vez. ¿Cuándo demonios las cosas se habían puesto así?

_Noches de estudio, cómo no_, y él era una princesa que vivía entre arcoiris de algodón dulce. Aplastó la lata en su mano y la arrojó al bote de basura con tanta fuerza que rebotó hacia fuera. Recogió el bote del piso, suspirando con pesadez antes de dejarlo caer de nuevo, esta vez justo en el interior de la basurera.

¿Qué, en la vida, podría haber hecho que Haru cambiara así? El hombre era tan inexpresivo la mayor parte del tiempo, que cualquiera que no lo conociera podría asustarse. Algunos lo hacían. Lo único que lo hacía mostrar sus emociones era nadar con sus amigos y, aún así, era difícil. Era tan sociable como una babosa y si bien no tenía malas notas, tampoco era un estudiante extraordinario… hasta que decidió convertirse en tutor privado. De chicas. Pero no cualquier chica, ¿cierto? No, esta era especial, era SU _HERMANITA_.

Pateó una piedra que voló sobre los arbustos. No lo permitiría. Seguramente quería invitarla a salir, pero no sabía cómo y usaba el tema de las pruebas de pretexto. ¿Qué pasaría con Gou si las cosas iban más allá y terminaba enamorándose? Seguramente empezaría a brincar por ahí con flores en la mano y estrellitas en los ojos, no pararía de hablar de él, y luego… y luego tal vez él la dejaría por alguna cosa relacionada con el agua y ella se pasaría los días comiendo helado como las protagonistas de los mangas que Nitori leía a veces, a escondidas. Empezó a caminar más y más rápido hasta que prácticamente estaba trotando.

_De ninguna manera._

Abrió las puertas de la biblioteca tan abruptamente que atrajo las miradas de todos, incluyendo la de la responsable; hubiera jurado que quería lanzarle cuchillos en silencio. Entró con más sigilo, la respiración entrecortada, sus ojos escrutando cada rincón en busca del objetivo. Buscó en cada sección de la biblioteca. Nada. No estaban por ningún lado.

_¡Lo sabía! Sabía que había algo raro._

Comenzó a caminar en círculos, preguntándose dónde podría encontrarlos. Sólo tenía que ponerle las manos encima a Haruka…

—¿Onii-chan?

—¿G-Gou? —y Haru, mirándolo con esos ojos azules que intentaban aparentar inocencia. Le frunció el ceño, antes de volver a su hermana—. ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando

—Olvidé uno de mis libros, así que fuimos por él a casa. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? Ah…—¿qué iba a decir? Si le contaba la verdad, seguro se enfadaría. Podía escucharla claramente: "Haruka-senpai es un buen chico", o alguna cosa así. _Demasiado ingenua._ Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando —. Vine a ayudarte a estudiar.

—Creí que no podías faltar al entrenamiento—lo miró un poco confundida. Algo en su interior le decía que había algo más, algo sospechoso en la forma en que desviaba la mirada. Miró a Haru, que se mantenía impasible, sin emitir ningún sonido.

El ojiazul entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba. Sabía que Rin intuía sus verdaderas intenciones, no era difícil de adivinar viendo su repentina aparición, pero no le importaba mucho; tenía pensado hablar con él de todas formas. Avanzó a una mesa cercana, con la misma expresión que había mantenido hasta ese momento.

—¿Haruka-senpai? —la pelirroja miró a Rin y luego a Haru, un poco insegura sobre cómo funcionaría aquello. Desde que se habían reconciliado, las cosas deberían haber sido más sencillas, pero parecía que tenían una nueva riña de la que no estaba enterada—. Bueno, con dos tutores no puedo fallar las pruebas.

Sonrió, tratando de disminuir la tensión en el rostro de su hermano antes de avanzar y sentarse junto a su senpai. Rin lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados; sabía que lo sabía, el delfín estaba consciente de que no lo dejaría sobrepasarse con su hermana, y aún así mantenía ese gesto de indiferencia. Seguro estaba armando algún plan deshacerse de él. Finalmente caminó hasta sentarse frente a ellos.

_Tsk._

—Comencemos con matemáticas— la pelirroja asintió, inclinándose un poco hacia Haru para poder ver sus anotaciones con claridad.

Rin bufó. Y siguió bufando durante los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos, cada vez que la distancia entre ellos se reducía o que ella sonreía tontamente; incluso lanzó la lapicera al piso simulando que estiraba los brazos para bostezar cuando, _accidentalmente_, la mano de Gou rozó la de Haru al tratar de alcanzar un borrador. Nanase le lanzó una furtiva mirada a su amigo antes de agacharse a recoger el desorden que había causado.

La pequeña Matsuoka, por su parte, nunca había visto a su hermano más extraño. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Habrían peleado de nuevo por una competencia? No, dudaba mucho que fuera eso, podía reconocer en Rin el mismo gesto enfurruñado que ponía cuando, de niños, Sousuke se ofrecía a llevarla en su espalda… un segundo, ¿era eso? ¿En verdad estaba siendo sobreprotector? ¿Por qué? Haru era uno de sus mejores amigos, no tenía sentido.

—¿Qué?

Ensimismada como estaba en sus reflexiones, no había caído en cuenta de que estaba observando fijamente a su hermano hasta que él le gruñó. Suspiró pesadamente.

—Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por hoy— se acuclilló al lado de Haru, ayudándolo a recoger el resto de las cosas y le sonrió—. Vamos a casa, senpai, debes estar cansado después de entrenar y venir aquí a ayudarme.

A Rin se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos son tan cercanos? —cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y los miró intentando parecer despreocupado. No funcionó.

—Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, es natural que nos llevemos bien—respondió Gou, con el mismo tono que él acababa de usar. Tomó sus libros y miró de soslayo el tic en la ceja de su hermano. Sí que estaba siendo sobreprotector.

No supo exactamente cómo pasó. Tal vez fue en ese momento en el que Haru se había ofrecido a acompañarla a casa y Rin había ladrado un "no es necesario, yo la acompañaré", ocasionando que la bibliotecaria les diera un sermón. En cualquier caso, para cuando salieron del lugar la pobre chica estaba justo en el medio de los dos, caminando con la mirada clavada en el piso y una mueca de incomodidad en los labios.

—Así que…— la pelirroja fue la primera en hablar, como a medio camino— ¿ha pasado algo nuevo últimamente? ¿Están bien las cosas en la academia?

—Ah seguro. Todos están trabajando mucho

—Onii-chan, eres un excelente capitán— Gou sonrió sinceramente, haciendo que los hombros y el rostro de Rin se relajaran lo suficiente para que el destello de una sonrisa asomara en la comisura de sus labios. Sólo un destello. Entonces ella levantó un dedo y puso un gesto graciosamente serio—. Pero, eso no quiere decir que podrán ganarnos en la próxima competencia, nuestro equipo también está entrenando duro.

Rin le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Haruka, sus ojos llenos de emoción ante la idea de volver a nadar con él, olvidándose por un momento de la razón por la que estaba ahí en primer lugar.

—Mejor así. Vamos a hacerlos entrar en calor— soltó el capitán de Samezuka, con una sonrisa mordaz. El moreno lo miró con esa expresión casi-desinteresada y luego volvió la vista al frente. Habían llegado a casa de Gou.

—¿Quieren pasar?

—No, gracias— Rin se adelantó a responder por los dos, haciéndole un gesto a su hermana para que entrara pronto. Se le pasó pronto la emoción del torneo.

Gou miró entonces a Haru, que asintió.

—Buenas noches— dijo, a secas, y _ella sonrió._

_Oh, no. NO, Gou._

—Buenas noches— se despidió de ambos agitando la mano y entró. Pero, por supuesto, no se fue directo a dormir; corrió hasta el ventanal que daba a la entrada y vio a su hermano decirle algo a Haru mientras le hacía una seña con la cabeza. Tuvo que correr hasta la sala para seguirles la pista, asomando los ojos a través de la fina ranura que quedaba en el medio de las cortinas. Aguzó el oído. Ella no era una de esas mujeres que se la pasan espiando, para nada, lo suyo era mero interés por el bienestar de los chicos, como cuando hacía investigación sobre los miembros de otros equipos de natación. Al principio le costó un poco, pero luego las palabras fueron tomando forma a través del cristal.

—Con que es así— la voz de Rin sonaba tensa, tal vez nerviosa.

Haruka hizo un sonido, algo como un "hm" y asintió. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Parecía como si acabaran de revelarse algún secreto puesto que sus voces sonaban tan serias.

—Y esas noches de estudio…

—No estoy intentando nada, Rin. Ya te he dicho que pensaba decírtelo antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

_¿Cualquier cosa? Esto no es CUALQUIER cosa._

La noche había caído completamente y, desde la posición en la que estaba, era difícil verlos con claridad, pero hubiera jurado que su hermano sonrió con sarcasmo en ese momento.

—¿Estás pidiendo mi aprobación?

—No— tajó el delfín, pero no levantó ni modificó el tono de su voz—. Sólo creí que debía decírtelo.

El pelirrojo se acercó con un paso violento, clavando sus ojos en los de su amigo. No parecía que fuera a golpearlo, o por lo menos no en ese preciso momento, pero Gou dio un brinquito, poniéndose en alerta por si acaso cambiaba de opinión. El moreno se quedó ahí, sin retroceder ni un paso, sosteniéndole la mirada con ese semblante sereno y determinado a seguir con su plan.

—Invitaré a…

_No._

-…salir

_De ninguna manera_.

—…a Gou

_Suficiente._

—_NO PUEDES_. Gou no es…

—Acepto— les tomó apenas una fracción de segundo saber de dónde venía la voz; detrás de la ventana, con la cortina cayendo a su espalda como el telón de una obra dramática, Gou los observaba con una mezcla de tantas emociones en el rostro, que Rin apenas si reconoció un par de ellas: emoción y sorpresa.

—Oye, ¿estabas espiando?- gruñó el hermano mayor

—¿Estabas decidiendo que no puedo salir con Haruka-senpai sin tomarme en cuenta? —se llevó las manos a las caderas y lo miró directamente.

_Touché._

La pelirroja se giró hacia su compañero de estudios y le dedicó una sutil sonrisa que reafirmaba sus palabras iniciales. _Quería salir con él_.

—Gou, escúchame…—Gou lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y Rin no fue capaz de terminar su discurso.

—Haruka-senpai, creo que ya puedes ir a casa. Onii-chan y yo hablaremos de esto.

La miró con un aviso de indecisión. Tal vez debería quedarse y ayudarla, sabía por experiencia propia que el tiburón no era precisamente fácil de tratar cuando estaba molesto (y que estaba molesto en ese momento), pero no quería entrometerse, además, ella era su hermana, seguro que podría manejarlo mejor que nadie. Giró los ojos hacia su amigo un momento y finalmente aceptó. Ya luego se encargaría de los detalles con ella.

—Buenas noches

Haru se marchó en silencio, con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos que no pasó desapercibido para Rin. Apretó los puños, quería detenerlo y aclararle que _NO_ podía salir con su hermanita, pero no quería alargar el problema con ella, así que respiró hondo y se contuvo.

Los hermanos se miraron por un largo segundo, leyendo en los ojos del otro sus pensamientos como si fueran propios.

_No puedes [salir con él]._

_No puedes [sobreprotegerme siempre]._

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Ahí está! Este primer capítulo ha resultado ser un poco más dramático porque… bueno, pues porque es el comienzo, quería ponerle algo de tensión al asunto, pero los próximos serán más divertidos, palabra de ornitorrinco desorientado (?). Espero no haberme salido mucho de los personajes originales y, sobre todo, que disfrutaran de la lectura.

No se olviden de dejar sus reviews para saber qué les pareció.

Nos leemos la próxima, bomboncitos. Y recuerden: en el mar, la vida es más sabrosa… ah no, me perdí.

¡Besos!


	2. Regla 2 Mi casa, mis reglas

¡Hola, bomboncitos! Aquí estoy de nuevo, dejándoles una nueva freeventura :D

Hoy les traigo un capítulo especial de año nuevo, dedicado a muchas personas:

Primero, a Gaba y a Sandy, que me inspiran más que un mal matrimonio y el whisky juntos (?). También va dedicado a DianaUchiha, Luisa y Darkzuryan, que siempre se toman el tiempo de dejar algún bonito comentario en mis publicaciones; gracias, sus reviews fueron mi mejor regalo de navidad y son los que me animan a seguir publicando con todo y todo (=

También he decidido que voy a hacer recomendaciones de diferentes FF en cada nueva publicación. Hoy toca el turno a "reunión", de NaranjaMorada: una historia de terror ambientada con los personajes de Free! que seguro les va a poner la piel de gallina. No dejen de pasar a leerla

Ahora lxs dejo con la historia. Disfruten su lectura.

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Free! No me pertenecen (desafortunadamente, o ya hubiera armado unas cuantas revueltas con ellos)._

* * *

**Regla #2. MI CASA, MIS REGLAS. **

**[Especial de año nuevo].**

_ Venir a casa y conocer a la familia es un privilegio para los novios muy muy serios, y tú NO eres uno de esos. ESOS NO EXISTEN._

_Había sólo un par de fechas en que los pequeños Matsuoka podían saber, con total certeza, que su padre no estaría trabajando: los cumpleaños, navidad y el año nuevo. Él no era un padre ausente, por supuesto, siempre estuvo ahí para su familia, pero el trabajo de un pescador puede ser impredecible, y a veces debía quedarse fuera por tiempos indefinidos, así que los hermanos esperaban esos días familiares con ansias. Especialmente el año nuevo. Gou amaba ponerse un yukata para ir al templo y sacar su predicción de la suerte; honestamente, a Rin le daba igual toda esa ceremonia, pero disfrutaba llevar a su hermanita que, a pesar de su tamaño, lo arrastraba con entusiasmo entre la gente, mientras sus padres lo seguían de cerca tomados de la mano._

_Un día vendré aquí con mi novio, igual que mamá había dicho ella, luego de escuchar cómo sus padres habían asistido al mismo tiemplo mientras salían, y la forma en que la "buena suerte" había predicho su feliz matrimonio._

_**Pff claro, como si ella fuera a tener un novio así de importante alguna vez.**_

_Luego de eso, todos volvieron a casa para cenar en familia._

Cuando Gou se enteró de que Haru pasaría la noche de año nuevo solo, no dudó un solo segundo en invitarlo a pasarla con su familia. Él, sin embargo, sí se había tomado su tiempo para pensar, con ese gesto inmutable de siempre; estaba bastante seguro de que las cosas se iban a poner difíciles con Rin, que probablemente no había superado su último encuentro y andaba por ahí, descargando su frustración en entrenamientos incansables en la piscina… o tratando de hacerle vudú. En cualquier caso, aparecerse a su cena familiar sólo iba a empeorar todo.

Al sospechar su preocupación, ella se había empeñado en que todo estaría bien y, aunque Haru lo dudaba con seriedad, Gou había insistido con esa sonrisa casi tan bonita como la caballa. Le había llevado un tiempo entender por qué Rin no podía negarle [casi] nada a su hermana, hasta que se descubrió accediendo a ir con ellos.

Un par de noches antes, cuando Haru se había enfrentado a Rin confesándole sus intenciones con la pelirroja, los hermanos habían discutido por mucho tiempo; está bien, Gou había discutido, Rin simplemente se había limitado a cruzar los brazos, fruncir el ceño y repetir un rotundo _NO _como respuesta a todo.

—_Onii-chan, ¿puedo salir con Haruka-senpai?_

—_NO_

—_¿Puede Haruka-senpai salir conmigo?_

—_NO_

—_¿Por qué no?_

—_Sólo NO_

—_¿Te gustan las mujeres?_

—_NO_

Hubiera hecho esa última pregunta, en serio, de no haberse sentido demasiado frustrada para pensar en una broma. Al final, Rin había regresado a la academia a regañadientes, convencido de que era sólo esa etapa adolescente en que las chicas quieren llevarle la contraria a sus mayores, que pasaría en unos días.

Entonces había recibido el mensaje. _ESE _mensaje_. ESE, _que decía quela familia tendría un invitado para año nuevo. _ESE._

Y ahí estaba, con un humor de los mil demonios, preparando cena para _ese_. Lo peor de todo era que ella parecía increíblemente feliz, con esa radiante sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro sólo cuando veía músculos perfectos.

_Una etapa. Sólo una etapa._

El puré resultó ser una excelente tarea para él: aplastar esas papas sin piedad le ayudó a calmarse. Sólo un poquito.

—Deberías sonreír un poco, onii-chan— dijo Gou, cuando su madre salió de la cocina sin que él lo notara—. Estás en casa, después de todo.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero se quedó callado, maquinando un importante descubrimiento.

_Cierto._

Estaba en casa. Su casa. Su hermana. SUS _REGLAS._

Luego de que se enfurruñara la noche en que él y Haru hablaron, Rin estuvo seguro de que oponerse sólo haría a su hermana aferrarse más a la idea, pero poner algunas reglas no tenía nada de malo, ¿cierto? Sólo como precaución, por el bien de Gou.

—¿Rin?

La voz de su madre lo obligó a volver a la realidad.

Les llevó alrededor de media hora más preparase. Como si su espera no fuera lo suficiente agonizante, todavía tenían que prolongarla probándose diferentes yukatas y peinados. _Mujeres. _Estaba tendido en el sofá, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mirando la nada en el techo de la sala, cuando el timbre sonó. Esperó un momento más, en una especie de venganza silenciosa. Finalmente se pudo de pie y fue a abrir la puerta, sintiéndose seguro en su "territorio".

Y ahí estaba. Con su expresión impasible. Con esos ojos que escondían quién sabe qué intenciones hacia su hermana.

—_Haru_

—Rin

Se miraron sin parpadear un par de segundos, reafirmando su posición sin necesidad de pronunciar una palabra.

—¿Es Haruka-senpai? —esa era Gou, gritando desde el fondo

—Hm— seguro ella entendería eso como una afirmación. Dio un paso al costado, dándole el paso a su invitado—. Esperaremos en la sala.

Nanase no se molestó en asentir, simplemente siguió su camino hacia el lugar indicado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba a la casa de la familia Matsuoka, probablemente antes de que el pelirrojo se marchara a Australia, y es que aún después de que regresó y se reconciliaron, por algún motivo su propia casa seguía siendo el punto de reunión general. Seguro era la ausencia parental.

Notó que llevaba un paquete en las manos, pero no le dio importancia. Se sentó en el sofá, justo frente a él, mirándolo sin discreción. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y la barbilla en las manos.

—Así que, Haru…—entrecerró los ojos. El aludido ladeó el rostro de forma casi imperceptible, fingiendo una inocencia en la que ya no creía—. Tenemos que hablar.

El moreno asintió. Su amigo se veía menos alterado, así que no tenía problema en hablar con él, si eso lo hacía sentir más tranquilo. No tenía ninguna intención mañosa con Gou, incluso si su parte de hermano sobreprotector lo pensaba, y estaba seguro de que lo aceptaría…

—No puedes salir con mi hermana.

…eventualmente.

—Pero no puedo oponerme. Es sólo una etapa, ella lo superará pronto—se aclaró la garganta. Se recostó hacia atrás, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y comenzó a acariciar uno de los cojines a su lado, como si eso pudiera reforzar la autoridad en sus palabras. Inevitablemente, Haru pensó que su amigo había pasado de ser un tiburón a una caricatura casi cómica de alguna película cuyo nombre no recordaba—. Y hasta que ella lo supere, tendremos que hablar de reglas.

—¿De qué…

—Haru— no pudo terminar la oración, porque la señora Matsuoka apareció. Se puso de pie e hizo una suave inclinación con la cabeza, a modo de saludo. Ella era esbelta, tenía el cabello rojizo y lacio hasta los hombros, con el flequillo hacia un costado; unas arrugas pequeñitas al lado de sus ojos enmarcaban su mirada amable, y una sonrisa tranquilizadora asomaba en sus delgados labios, como cada vez que él la había visto; no había cambiado mucho, excepto tal vez porque llevaba el cabello más largo.

—¡Haruka-senpai! —Y ahí estaba Gou, sacando la cabeza de forma graciosa, detrás del hombro de su madre. Viéndolas desde esa perspectiva, eran bastante parecidas, aunque la hija emanaba un exceso de energía y entusiasmo muy propios de ella. Llevaba un yukata violeta bordado con flores doradas. Haru la saludó igual que a la otra mujer

—Ha sido un largo tiempo—asintió la mujer mayor, que usaba un vestido sencillo de color azul y un abrigo.

—Gracias por la invitación— dijo Haru en voz bajita, y les extendió la cajita que llevaba en las manos, siguiendo las instrucciones que Makoto le dio cuando lo acompañó a comprar los pasteles, para asegurarse de que no se le ocurriera llevar caballa como presente.

—Gracias. A todos nos alegra que puedas acompañarnos esta noche.

Obviamente ella no sabía nada, porque Rin gruñó detrás de él cuando la palabra "todos" fluyó hasta sus oídos. Por supuesto, sólo él lo había escuchado, porque lo había hecho en voz baja.

—Senpai— Gou se adelantó, dirigiéndose a él. Parecía que iba a decirle algo, cuando Rin se metió en el medio.

—Vamos a comer—la tomó por el brazo, arrastrándola hasta el comedor.

—Vamos— la señora Matsuoka le hizo un gesto suave con la cabeza y ambos los siguieron.

La mesa ya estaba servida, con recipientes llenos de comida tradicional preparada especialmente para la fecha, y algunos platillos extras, para enriquecer la cena. Todos los cubiertos estaban acomodados en sus respectivos lugares; había algunas ramas de pino decorando el espacio, igual que en el exterior, y un agradable aroma.

Tomaron asiento después de la mayor, agradecieron la comida y comenzaron con la cena.

—¿Quieres un poco más de verduras, senpai? —Gou tomó unas flores de zanahoria para ponerlas en el plato del aludido, pero Rin se las arrebató con los palillos.

—Gracias—masculló, antes de devorarlas. Ignoró la mirada enfurruñada de Gou.

—¿Así que tus padres aún están fuera la mayor parte del tiempo? —la voz queda de la mujer interrumpió todos los suspiros en la mesa. Él asintió, y ella sonrió. Haru siempre había sido así de silencioso, desde niño, así que estaba acostumbrada—. Bueno, siempre serás bienvenido en casa. No dudes en venir cuando sea, ¿sí?

Definitivamente era justo como la recordaba. No la había visto en mucho tiempo, pero siempre tenía presente esa calidez que ella transmitía. Rin volvió a mirarlo mal, y Haru se preguntó si cabría la posibilidad de que fuera adoptado, por la diferencia de carácter entre ambos. Luego descartó la idea, porque no podía haber otra persona en Japón con ese color de cabello tan peculiar.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas en el equipo de natación? —volvió a preguntar, tal vez tratando de conciliar el ambiente tenso—. ¿Se llevan bien ustedes dos? —señaló a Haru y a Gou.

El chico comenzaba a asentir, cuando sintió una punzada en justo en la espinilla. Se quedó muy quieto un segundo, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pensando. Pero era cierto. Rin acababa de patearlo debajo de la mesa. Entrecerró los ojos muy suavemente, en un gesto que sólo alguien que lo conociera muy bien, como el pelirrojo, pudiera notar. Lo notó, por supuesto, pero no dio ninguna señal de que le importara, en lugar de eso siguió devorando su comida.

—Increíble— respondió finalmente Gou, antes de contar una serie de anécdotas sobre los entrenamientos que fueron el centro de atención durante el resto de la cena.

_Demasiado Haru._

Había más miembros en el equipo de Iwatobi, ¿por qué su hermana hablaba tanto de ese delfín traicionero? Lo peor era que seguía mirándolo con esa sonrisita. Igual que él. Prácticamente no despegó la mirada de ella mientras hablaba, incluso hubiera jurado que había esbozado una sonrisita cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

_Mi casa. Mis reglas._

—Es casi media noche— interrumpió Rin, justo cuando esas furtivas y silenciosas sonrisas volvían a surgir. Ya había tenido suficiente por una noche.

—Es cierto, deberíamos ir al templo— sugirió su hermana con entusiasmo

—¿Qué? No, no quise…

—Es una buena idea— confirmó su madre

Demasiado tarde. Se había olvidado por completo de la visita al templo, a la que ahora tendría que ir para asegurarse de que ambos mantuvieran un espacio personal prudente.

_Dos metros estarían bien. No, mejor tres._

El camino al templo no era muy largo, así que anduvieron caminando. Rin iba adelante, sujetando el brazo de su hermana; le lanzaba miradas fugaces que, de haber podido hablar, le hubieran dicho _aún tenemos que hablar de las reglas, _o algo así. Al llegar a los escalones de la entrada, Nanase le ofreció su brazo a la señora Matsuoka, ella lo sujetó con una sonrisa para iniciar el ascenso; cuando llegaron, Rin y Gou, que al fin se había liberado del insistente agarre de su hermano, los esperaban con paciencia.

Avanzaron entre los puestos en una sola fila, mirando en todas direcciones por si se encontraban con la familia de Makoto o a otro conocido. El pelirrojo parecía haber bajado la guardia, tal vez porque con toda esa gente creyó imposible que alguien intentara siquiera acercarse a su hermana, o simplemente porque se había relajado con el ambiente. Estaban a medio camino, cuando las campanadas comenzaron a sonar, una tras otra, con un eco ceremonial

Kou miraba a todos lados con una enorme sonrisa que no pudo más que contagiar al resto; incluso Rin cambió su cara larga… hasta que llegó el momento de agradecer. Había tantas personas en el lugar, que tuvieron que formarse por parejas. Gou y Haru quedaron al frente esta vez, mientras el hermano mayor les miraba la espalda junto con su madre.

—¿Qué dice tu suerte, senpai?

Él la miró y pestañeó un par de veces antes de responder.

—Muy buena— levantó el papelito, para respaldar sus palabras. Ella dio un brinquito, levantando su papel también.

—La mía también.

Y por primera vez estuvo seguro: él había sonreído. Fue sólo un poco, un momento, un diminuto gesto, pero real.

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Onii-chan, estás dormido? —la voz surgió desde la puerta entreabierta. Por supuesto que no estaba dormido, seguía pensando en Haru, con sus extrañas intenciones, sus papelitos de la suerte y… Ella se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con esos grandes e inocentes ojos.

—¿Qué haces despierta aún? —preguntó, como si no quisiera tener ningún tipo de conversación. Haru se había marchado a casa luego de que la ceremonia en el templo terminó, un par de horas antes, pero él aún estaba de mal humor.

—Pateaste a Haruka-senpai debajo de la mesa— su voz no le estaba recriminando nada, pero lo hizo enfadar.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hice! —se sentó de un golpe—. No puedes traer a cualquier chico a casa, Gou, debes estar segura de que es alguien importante, y aún así hay que considerar que…

—Él es alguien importante— le interrumpió, con voz queda—. Es uno de tus mejores amigos.

—¿Qué? —se quedó boquiabierto—. No estoy hablando de eso.

—Onii-chan, no le pedí a Haruka-senpai que viniera como mi novio.

—Por eso digo que… ¿qué? ¿quieres decir que… tú no… entonces él…? —no podía articular una oración coherente, principalmente porque comenzaba a sentir que había creado una novela dentro de su cabeza, muy alejada de la realidad. Su hermana rió bajito.

—Ni siquiera hemos salido una vez, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Pero él es una persona importante, porque antes que nada fue tu amigo, ¿cierto? Así que creo que por lo menos merece un poco de confianza.

Se quedó callado un largo rato. Incluso después de que Gou le diera un beso en la mejilla y se despidiera para ir a dormir, siguió en silencio, sopesando sus palabras.

_Bien. Un poco de confianza… con algunas reglas._

* * *

¿Qué les pareciço? El pequeño Rin progresa de a poco en esto de dejar volar a su hermana.

En estos días voy a arrancar de nuevo con el reto de los 30 días 30 fanfics, pero antes de eso me gustaría hacerles una propuesta indecorosa… vale, no TAN indecorosa. Si ustedes tienen alguna idea que quieran leer plasmada en un FF y no se animan a escribirlo, pueden dejármela en los comentarios; no tiene que ser algo extenso, basta con una oración al estilo "Sousuke besa a Kou y Rin lo descubre" o alguna cosa así. No hablo sólo de Free!, puede incluir otros animes/mangas, y les prometo que voy a usarlas todas, siempre y cuando tenga alguna idea de lo que me están hablando. Si prefieren seguir dejándole las cosas a mi imaginación, también pueden hacerlo. En cualquier caso voy a hacer lo mejor por sorprenderlxs.

Espero que estén teniendo un excelente inicio de año, que éste 2015 llegue para ustedes lleno de buena vibra, sonrisas y éxitos. Coman mucho, pórtense mal y cuídense bien.

No olviden dejar sus reviews por aquí abajo, espero leerlos de nuevo muy pronto.

¡Prospero año y larga vida a los lectores!


	3. Regla 3 Toque de queda

¡Hola hola! Lo sé, no tengo vergüenza por tardarme tanto en actualizar todo, pero particularmente este fic.

Voy a dejar el capítulo aquí, y haré las aclaraciones más abajo.

Dedicado a todas las personas que siguen leyéndome, a pesar de mis prolongadas ausencias. Gracias por su paciencia y cariño.

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Free! Iwatobi swim club no me pertenecen._

* * *

**REGLA #3: TOQUE DE QUEDA.**

_Regresen a casa a tiempo. Y con "a tiempo", me refiero a 30 minutos antes de la hora acordada._

_La muerte de su padre había sido muy dura para todos, pero Gou la había pasado especialmente mal. Tal vez fue porque era la más pequeña, porque era una niña muy unida a su familia o porque escuchar a su madre romper en llanto le rompía el corazón. Cualquiera que fuere la razón, la pequeña Matsuoka se había sumido en una etapa de abnegación total._

_Recordaba el día en que recibieron la noticia: uno de los compañeros de su padre había tocado a la puerta con un gesto curioso, como si estuviera constipado. Su madre los envió a jugar mientras hablaban, pero vieron todo a través de la baranda en la escalera, la cabeza baja del hombre, las manos temblorosas de su madre, sus ojos grandes como platos… y las lágrimas, bajando desesperadas por sus mejillas. También recordaba a Gou tomándolo de la mano, como si con ese simple gesto pudiera sentirse más segura, mientras le preguntaba qué estaba sucediendo._

_El tiempo entre su respuesta y el funeral era confuso; gritos, abrazos, paredes grises y un montón de gente a la que apenas reconocía._

_En esos momentos, había sentido como si no pudiera existir un dolor más grande que la pérdida de su viejo._

_Después de aquello, Gou se volvió silenciosa. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta, pero la pequeña enérgica que siempre estaba invitando a todos a jugar, se quedaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación, jugando sola. No lloraba. De hecho, no la vio llorar ni una sola vez desde que les dieron la noticia. Tampoco hablaba, sólo se limitaba a hacer lo que le decían mientras respondía con movimientos de cabeza o, en el mejor de los casos, con monosílabos._

_Un día, al llamarla para comer, ella se había marchado. Al comienzo pensaron que tal vez estaba jugando en algún lugar de la casa, que volvería apenas tuviera hambre, más no lo hizo. La desesperación creció con el paso de las horas. Llamaron a la policía, a los amigos de la familia; para el atardecer, había al menos una decena de personas buscándola sin éxito. Rin acompañaba a su madre, quien parecía al borde de un colapso con la respiración agitada y la voz quebrada._

_Pensó una y otra vez. ¿Dónde podría estar? Aquello no era normal, Gou nunca hubiera hecho algo así. Y entonces lo notó. Era apenas un niño, igual que ella, pero notó lo mucho que ella había cambiado. Corrió sin descanso hasta un viejo muelle al que su padre solía llevarlos a comer helado y observar el atardecer. Y ahí estaba. Sentada a la orilla del muelle, abrazando sus rodillas, mirando el horizonte. Sonrió de lado, parte tranquilidad parte nostalgia, mientras se sentaba a su lado._

—_¿Lo extrañas?_

_Ella no parecía sorprendida de verlo ahí. Asintió suavemente._

—_También extraño a mamá. Y a ti._

_Por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre, Rin vio lágrimas en los ojos de su hermana. Fue entonces cuando lo supo: sí había algo que le dolía más que la partida de su viejo. Ver a su hermana herida. Tomó la mano de la pelirroja, justo como ella había hecho aquel día en las escaleras y le sonrió, sabiendo que nunca más quería verla herida._

Le había llevado más tiempo convencer a Rin de que ir al cine no era ninguna amenaza, que prepararse para la cita misma. Eso ya era mucho decir.

—Podrían ir a cualquier otro lugar, como un parque lleno de gente y de luz, o la escuela, o simplemente no ir a ningún lado— había sugerido Rin, sin ningún tipo de decoro.

—¿Por qué no al cine? —había cuestionado la hermana, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Simplemente no podía entender cómo ver una película podía ser tan terrible.

—¡Porque no! Las salas de cine son oscuras, sin ningún tipo de supervisión y… alientan a las hormonas a hacer cosas… ¡malas! Especialmente a las hormonas de los mañosos, como Haru.

Gou puso los ojos en blanco.

—Haruka-senpai no es ningún mañoso

—No lo sabes. Hay muchas cosas sobre los chicos que aún desconoces— Rin se cruzó de brazos, mirándola fijamente para enfatizar sus palabras.

La menor arqueó una ceja, sosteniendo su mirada también.

—Asumo que estás tan seguro de eso porque eres un chico…

Él asintió, con una sonrisa complacida.

—Y has pasado por ello. Tus hormonas alborotadas, haciendo cosas malas— hizo especial énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Rin volvió a asentir antes de comprender lo que estaba aceptando.

—¿Qué? Espera, no…—gruñó, incapaz de salir de ese pequeño agujero en el que acababa de enterrarse.

Gou le dio una de esas sonrisas que parecían poder derretir incluso un iceberg, y él sonrió en respuesta.

—No te preocupes, volveré a casa temprano— se encogió de hombros con evidente felicidad antes de salir de la habitación.

_Por supuesto que sí. MÁS VALE QUE SÍ._

Los días transcurrieron despacio después de eso (tal vez más despacio de lo que ella hubiera querido). De vez en cuando, la pelirroja se preguntaba si su hermano sólo había inventado todo eso de las hormonas, o realmente lo había experimentado. Sin embargo, lo bloqueaba rápidamente de su mente. No quería imaginar ese tipo de cosas.

El equipo seguía entrenando diariamente, Gou los motivaba midiendo sus tiempos, controlando sus planes nutricionales y reprendiéndolos de vez en cuando. Las cosas seguían siendo muy similares a lo que eran antes, excepto porque ahora había miradas fugaces entre la potencial pareja, sonrisas furtivas que no pasaban desapercibidas para los demás.

Después de las clases, Gou iba a casa y trataba de decidir cuál era el mejor atuendo para su cita de fin de semana. Hubiera preguntado a sus amigas, pero quería mantener aquello como algo suyo, algo que sólo Haru vería. Incluso sabiendo que se comportaba de forma tan extraña, no podía evitarlo. Iba a tener una cita con Haru. Una cita real.

Rin la observaba probar nuevos atuendos día tras día, y con cada uno algo se inquietaba en su pecho.

No está bien—pensaba, arrugando la nariz—. Demasiado descubierto. Demasiado colorido. Demasiado… simplemente no está bien

Cuando el día por fin llegó, Gou se levantó más temprano que de costumbre. Brincoteó de un lado a otro, cual niña hiperactiva, preparando el desayuno para todos, moviendo las cosas de su habitación de un lado a otro. Después de ducharse, cepilló su cabello con cariño, se puso su perfume favorito y, finalmente, se vistió.

—¡Onii-chan! —llamó, deteniéndose en su puerta abierta. Rin pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la academia, pero ese fin de semana había decidido quedarse en casa—. ¿Qué te parece?

El pelirrojo se rehusó a mirar de momento. En su lugar, gruñó.

—¿En verdad te importa?

—Por supuesto— respondió ella, decididamente.

Por un momento, Rin sintió que recuperaba a su hermanita, la misma que pedía sus consejos y le tomaba de la mano cuando estaba preocupada o confundida. Giró lentamente hacia ella y observó cómo sus labios terminaban la frase.

—Eres un chico, Haru es un chico. Si a ti te gusta, tal vez a él también.

_O no._

—Demasiado descubierto— dijo, a secas—. Deberías usar pantalón y cuello de tortuga, podría hacer frío allá afuera.

—¿En verano?

—El calentamiento global, Gou. Todo puede pasar.

—Eso significa que es un lindo atuendo— respondió, como si no hubiera escuchado nada—¡Genial! Gracias.

A Haru no le había tomado demasiado tiempo prepararse para la cita. Un pantalón café y una camiseta de rayas azules y blancas, con sus cómodos zapatos deportivos. Había escuchado a alguna de sus vecinas decir que todo lo que usaba le quedaba bien, así que no pensó que tuviera que preocuparse (tampoco pensó realmente en todo lo que ese comentario podía significar). Cuando llegó a la casa de la familia Matsuoka, no alcanzó a tocar la puerta porque Rin abrió de golpe, como si hubiera estado esperándolo.

—¿Cambiarás lugar con Gou? —preguntó, con ese tono serio pero simplón que sólo él podía usar.

La ceja de Rin comenzó a temblar mientras él contenía un gruñido, como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre él. Suspiró, sabiendo que no podía armar un escándalo ahí mismo.

—Será mejor que regresen a las seis. Y con seis, me refiero a las cinco treinta, ¿escuchaste? —sentenció, amenazadoramente. No esperó ninguna respuesta— ¡Gou, el mañoso está aquí!

Haru no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ligeramente. ¿Mañoso? ¿Él? Cambió su expresión en cuanto vio a la pelirroja aparecer detrás; llevaba un bonito vestido strapless de color beige, con un par de listones rojos adornando los bordes del escote y de la falda que llegaba a su rodilla; su cabello caía en cascada sobre sus hombros blancos. Se quedó mirándola sin apenas notar lo que hacía.

—SEIS EN PUNTO— Rin se interpuso en el medio

—Cinco treinta— soltó Haru, moviéndose para que Gou pudiera pasar.

—Hasta pronto, onii-chan

El tiburón se quedó en la puerta, fulminando la nuca de su amigo, ahora "el mañoso", con la mirada.

—¿Mi hermano dijo algo antes de que yo llegara? —inquirió la chica, una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente de su casa.

—Nada nuevo— respondió Nanase, recordando cómo se empeñaba en que ella regresara a casa temprano incluso cuando eran unos niños. Rin siempre había sido un hermano sobreprotector, por eso sabía lo que le esperaba cuando le contó sobre sus intenciones de salir con su pequeña hermana.

Ella no resultó precisamente convencida, pero decidió confiar en la capacidad de Haru para manejar las cosas, ya que conocía a Rin de tanto tiempo atrás. Lo cual la llevaba a algo más importante.

—¿Tienes alguna película en mente?

Él sacó dos tickets de su bolsillo.

—No es de terror— explicó, porque en realidad era lo único que sabía de la película. Makoto lo había ayudado a comprar los boletos, aunque no sabía si también debía revelar eso.

—Eso es genial— asintió ella, riendo bajito.

Durante el camino, que resultó ser más corto de lo esperado, conversaron sobre cosas triviales, como la escuela, el equipo de natación y sus planes para las vacaciones. A pesar de que Haru no hablaba tanto como Nagisa, era bastante expresivo y Gou se sentía muy cómoda caminando a su lado. Él, por su parte, sonreía o hacía gestos de vez en cuando mientras se divertía escuchándola. No había agua involucrada, pero se divertía, y eso lo hacía sentir que estaba perfectamente bien salir con la pelirroja.

—Aún estamos a tiempo— anunció la pelirroja, cuando llegaron—. ¿Quieres palomitas o dulces?

Él asintió, como era su costumbre.

Mientras Gou insistía en que Haru eligiera también algunos dulces y el resto del mundo giraba a su ritmo natural; algunos jóvenes asistían a sus clases, algunos otros paseaban por la ciudad, las tiendas recibían a sus clientes, los clientes compraban, las familias comían juntas en casa, y Rin… bueno, Rin cruzaba la puerta de su hogar una y otra vez, como si entrar y salir fuera a acelerar el tiempo.

La película contaba la historia de una pequeña panadería a la que una mujer mayor, llamada Tokue, llevó al éxito gracias a su gran habilidad y experiencia. Era un drama sobre la integridad de la vida y la capacidad de valorar el trabajo de distintas generaciones.

_Absurdo._

No importaba cuánto lo pensara, aquello no dejaba de ser absurdo. Haru saliendo con su hermana. Haru. Con su hermana. HARU CON SU HERMANA. Haru haciendo quién-sabe-qué con su hermana, en el cine. Si había tenido el valor de invitarla a salir, seguro que tendría otras mañas escondidas.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se encaminó hacia el cine, no obstante, apenas si recorrió media cuadra antes de volver. Si Gou lo veía seguro que nunca lo perdonaría. "Confianza" le había dicho. Como si pudiera confiar en chico que se desvestía en medio de una tienda para entrar en cualquier recipiente con agua.

La pelirroja estiró ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, liberando la tensión de su espalda por haber estado quieta todo ese tiempo.

—Esa fue una linda película, ¿no crees, senpai?

Él asintió y, luego de un par de segundos sintiendo que debía agregar algo más, habló.

—La playa se veía bien.

Gou rio bajito. Esa era justo la respuesta que esperaba de él, y aun así nunca la hubiera adivinado. Era una de las mejores cosas de Haru, lo impredecible que podía resultar, como si nunca pudiera terminar de conocerlo.

—Tienes razón. ¡Ah! —por un momento pareció sobresaltarse, haciendo al moreno detenerse—. ¿Qué tal si la próxima vez vamos a la playa? El clima ya es perfecto.

Pudo haber sido su imaginación, pero en ese momento hubiera jurado ver los ojos de Haru brillar, emocionados por la invitación.

—¿El próximo domingo? —preguntó casi inmediatamente el chico.

La pelirroja tuvo que contener las ganas de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—El próximo domingo— por más que lo intentó, la sonrisa se coló en su rostro—. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

Quería ir, por supuesto. Había encontrado un nuevo lugar en que preparaban caballa… pero Rin no dejaba de aparecer en su cabeza, con un reloj en la mano y los puntiagudos dientes listos para atacar. No era que le temiera al chico, era sólo que le preocupaba que peleara con Gou; los hermanos eran muy unidos y no quería influir en eso.

—Creo que debo llevarte a casa— respondió al fin

Ella pareció decepcionarse en un primer momento, luego frunció el entrecejo, como si estuviera armando alguna teoría macabra.

—¿Qué tal un helado de camino? —propuso Nanase, esperando compensarla sin llegar después del toque de queda.

—Un helado está bien— accedió la chica, recuperando la sonrisa.

Rin estaba sentado en los escalones de entrada desde hacía una hora, y apenas se acercaba el toque de queda. Miraba constantemente en ambas direcciones, esperando la llegada de la parejita. Cuando por fin apareció si perfil a lo lejos (el cabello de su hermana era inconfundible, sobre todo al lado de la nada miserable estatura de Haruka), se levantó de forma casi torpe y se precipitó hacia el interior de la casa.

Gou hacía gestos y reía a ratos, mientras Haru permanecía mirándola con atención, asintiendo y respondiendo de vez en cuando. Sólo el cono de nieve de Gou sobrevivía a medio comer cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de los Matsuoka, donde Rin espiaba por la ventana.

—Más que a tiempo— anunció Gou, viendo que el reloj apenas marcaba las cinco y treinta. Estaba segura de que algo simplemente no estaba bien, pero Haru no le diría nada.

Ambos se miraron durante un microsegundo, como esperando que el otro diera el primer paso para la despedida.

_Nanase._

Rin seguía espiando por la ventana, apretando con toda la fuerza de su puño un viejo cojín. No se atrevería. No se atrevería a hacer algo como besarla, ¿cierto?

Finalmente, alguien tomó la iniciativa.

—Creo que debería entrar— dijo Gou, señalando con el pulgar sobre su hombro, hacia la puerta.

—Sí— asintió Haru.

—Te veré el lunes, senpai

Él volvió a asentir. La chica dio media vuelta despacio, dispuesta a ingresar a su hogar.

—Gou—llamó el moreno. Ella volvió de inmediato, con ojos esperanzados—. Tu mano…

Estaba tan ensimismada que no había notado el helado ensuciándole la mano.

—Oh… lo limpiaré adentro— de nuevo esa decepción en su voz.

Haru dio un par de pasos, acortando la distancia entre ambos mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Finalmente le tendió un pañuelo, con una suave sonrisa que pareció derretir más deprisa el helado.

—Fue un buen día.

La luz volvió al rostro de la joven.

—Lo fue. Gracias, senpai—. Limpió su mano con el pañuelo y se despidió de él, mucho más animada que antes. Haru se marchó, no sin antes dirigir una mirada que decía "sé que estás ahí" a la ventana lateral de la casa.

Cuando entró, la casa entera estaba a oscuras.

—¿Onii-chan? —llamó. Parecía muy extraño que él no estuviera ahí, esperándole.

En el medio de la sala, una vieja silla giró, dejando ver la silueta del hermano mayor.

—¿Qué pasó ahí afuera? —cuestionó con voz ronca

—Onii-chan, ¿estás jugando a imitar películas, como cuando éramos niños? —respondió ella, divertida. Al parecer no notaba el ambiente diseñado para crear tensión a su alrededor.

—Gou…

—Te dije que no debías preocuparte. Haruka-senpai es increíble.

Rin abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla un par de veces, como un pez fuera del agua. ¿Increíble? ¿Ellos habían salido una vez y él ya era increíble?

—Y— añadió ella, con firmeza— no es ningún mañoso.

—Gou…—volvió a pronunciar su nombre con ese tono vago

—Onii-chan —se irguió más, mirándolo a los ojos—. Definitivamente quiero salir seriamente con él.

Haru y su hermanita, saliendo seriamente.

_HARU Y GOU._

* * *

¡Tara! Ahí lo tienen.

La verdad es que el capítulo estaba casi completo desde hace como seis meses, pero no lo había publicado porque estaba reescribiendo algunas partes y porque, una parte de mí, quería ponerlo en hiatus hasta terminar "S.O.S.", para que pudiera funcionar como una continuación (de pronto me encontré haciendo referencias a otros fics, y bueno…). Todavía no estoy segura de qué hacer con esa situación, pero al menos decidí que no valía la pena tener esto guardado mientras la cuenta permanece inactiva.

Espero que les gustara y que les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa. Probablemente me he salido de los personajes, pero no puedo evitar exagerar un poquito las cosas para darle humor. Por favor no duden en dejar aquí abajito su review :)

Pueden leer otro tipo de textos (más frecuentes) en mi tumblr, bajo el mismo seudónimo.

Gracias por pasar por aquí. Saludos, besos y abrazos de oso para todos.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
